


I want you, I don’t know if I need you but I’d die to find out [Traducción Español]

by Andromeda5



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Bonding, Chocolate Suizo, Fluff, Genji lucha con sus problemas de ira, Headcanons judíos, Hola estoy aquí para entregar baja empatía x alta empatía McGenji, Janucá, Judaísmo, M/M, Regalo de Cumpleaños, Reinhardt y Gabriel son solo mencionados como personajes de fondo por si acaso, Suiza, Trans Jesse McCree, dolor/consuelo, intercambio de mcgenji de invierno, pero a Genji realmente no le gusta rendirse tampoco, si encuentras la referencia de jojo obtendrás una galleta, trans headcanons, un monton de bonding, una muy profunda conversación sobre sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda5/pseuds/Andromeda5
Summary: Diciembre 2067.Es el último día de Janucá, el festival de la luz judía. Jesse sabe que algo está mal con Genji y se propone averiguarlo. El cyborg, a pesar de su naturaleza irritante, le habla de lo que está pasando con su mente. Jesse trata de confortarlo, no importa qué. Se preocupa por Genji y se da cuenta de que el otro también se preocupa por él - sorprendentemente, porque las palabras y las acciones de Genji son muy conflictivas entre sí.Esa noche, Jesse le pide que se una a la cena con sus otros compañeros judíos en la base Suiza. Para su deleite, Genji parece disfrutarlo, después de un largo tiempo siendo miserable. Una cosa lleva a la otra.Las confesiones suceden.





	1. El chocolate suizo que él temía más que a nada.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I want you, I don’t know if I need you but I’d die to find out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335625) by [DualExistence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualExistence/pseuds/DualExistence). 



Él le temía al invierno. El frío, la oscuridad - demonios, el invierno Europeo era muy oscuro, pensó que el sol había desaparecido por completo el día en que se anunció el horario de verano.

 _Horario de verano_. Repitió la palabra internamente con un sabor amargo en la boca. Se sentía como una estupidez; retrasar una hora al comienzo del invierno no lo haría menos oscuro.

El invierno en Europa era terrible. Como si miraras la definición de depresión y con ello abofetearas a todo un continente por los dos meses y medio restantes del año.

Se prepararon para una misión en la mañana y estaba oscuro. Regresaron el mismo día a última hora de la tarde y estaba oscuro de nuevo.

Genji no había perdido ni un solo pensamiento en querer volver a su perfecto hogar en Shizuoka, tenía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos e inductores de ira relacionados con ello, pero extrañaba los inviernos suaves, las raras ocasiones en que la nieve caía, las luces de la ciudad, el ambiente romántico que se sentía en Japón cuando se acercaba a la Navidad.

Pero Suiza era diferente. Tal vez el cuartel general estaba oficialmente en Ginebra, pero algunas partes de la base estaban lejos del Canton, en algún lugar profundo en las montañas lejos de la civilización. Y aunque la nieve era hermosa, estaba tan oscuro que apenas se podía ver nada.

Su cumpleaños pasó desapercibido. Reyes estaba fuera en una misión con un grupo diferente de agentes de Blackwatch - y desde ese desastre con el agente García en Julio, Genji no estaba recibiendo ninguna misión en la que no estuviera McCree también.

Nadie más sabía realmente la fecha en que nació, ni a nadie parecía importarle. Como siempre, Genji era el marginado, el observador de todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero al que nunca pertenecía realmente.

El americano con fuerte acento sureño había pedido tomarse unos días de descanso por lo menos alrededor de  _Janucá_ cómo él lo llamaba - Genji apenas podía pronunciar la palabra, pero ya había oído hablar de eso antes. Al final, Reyes decidió darle descanso hasta Navidad, para deleite de McCree y para decepción de Genji.

Según Reyes, no tenía otra opción porque McCree se esforzó todo el año y, mientras la base estuviera en Suiza, tenía derecho a cuatro semanas de vacaciones cada año de las que apenas había aprovechado.

Para McCree, significaba relajarse, pero para Genji, era una simple tortura estar atrapado en la base porque, a diferencia de todos los demás, no podía simplemente irse.

 

*

 

Fue el último día de Januca.

La Dra. Ziegler - Ángela - le había preguntado antes si quería ver el mercado de Navidad en Zürich, pero Genji declinó cortésmente. El viaje de tres horas no era lo que le molestaba, aunque lo usó como excusa. No quería decir directamente que las personas eran el problema. No habría ayudado a su reputación si hubiera sido honesto.

Suiza podría ser amistoso con los Ómnicos, pero él no estaba tan seguro sobre los cyborg. Tampoco estaba de humor para ser observado.

Cuando Angela le preguntó a McCree sobre eso ese día, parecía emocionado de ir pero la mirada de Genji lo calló - y sabía que, por mucho que le gustaría ir, comprendió que dejar a Genji solo en la base mientras todos los demás se divertían era simplemente cruel.

La empatía de McCree era la única que parecía ser real para el cyborg. Independientemente de las palabras cuidadosas que otras personas elegían para hablar con él, ninguna de ellas parecían ser más que mentiras bellamente formuladas porque Genji podía sentir la desconfianza hacia él, el miedo que tenían hacia él.

Ellos no lo querían alrededor.

Pero McCree era diferente - él siempre lo quería cerca.

Y esa fue la razón por la que McCree decidió quedarse.

 

*

 

El cuartel general se sentía extrañamente vacío. Los agentes iban y venían, aun así era casi surrealista el hecho de que el edificio, generalmente tan poblado que estaba escondido entre las montañas, ahora estaba casi desierto, en un silencio mortal, ya que la mayoría estaban en misiones o habían salido para celebrar el festival de la luz con sus familias en casa.

McCree convenció a Genji de que al menos salieran afuera. Escondió sus intenciones en solo querer fumar un cigarrillo, pero una vez que el aire frío golpeó sus rostros, Genji se dio cuenta rápidamente de que McCree lo había llevado afuera para hablar.

"Algo está mal contigo," comenzó y cubrió la llama detrás de su palma para encender el cigarrillo. Le tomó múltiples intentos hacerlo, después del chasquido del encendedor y una maldición en español.

"Todo está mal conmigo, McCree," respondió Genji con firmeza. Escondió sus manos en la sudadera con capucha de Blackwatch que siempre llevaba puesta; maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no ponerse un abrigo real antes de salir de las habitaciones climatizadas. El frío estaba picando y, a pesar de que el sistema de su cuerpo cibernético se calentaba fácilmente, estaba congelando su trasero ahí afuera. "No es nada nuevo."

El agente - su amigo - se había vuelto de espaldas a él, apoyado con las piernas contra la barrera de acero que separaba la terraza del borde escarpado que la rodeaba. Como no agregó nada a su observación, Genji se paró a su lado y miró las montañas nevadas.

McCree suspiró, luego le ofreció un cigarrillo pero Genji se negó. Por supuesto, podría haber fumado, pero no cuando hacía tanto frío. Estaba agradecido más que nada por tener su placa frontal en este momento.

"No es eso," continuó. "Puedes pensar que eres imposible de leer, pero sé cuándo algo está mal. Has estado así por un tiempo y no creo que sea una depresión estacional."

Genji no pudo evitar reírse de eso. "Simplemente no me gusta la temporada," respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"No parece ser eso."

Las palabras de McCree lo golpearon con la guardia baja. El cyborg miró hacia otro lado, sus ojos se centraron en el Lac Genève que podía distinguir en la distancia. Pero el intento de ocultarlo nunca funcionó con McCree. El hombre podía leerlo como un libro abierto la mayoría de las veces y Genji estaba en conflicto al respecto. Al principio lo odiaba, pero ya había aprendido a apreciarlo. Ser comprendido sin tener que hablar sobre las cosas que pasaban por su mente, sin suposiciones o acusaciones, porque rara vez alguien realmente entendía cómo era ser  _así_.

"¿Qué está mal?" se atrevió a preguntar después de un momento de silencio. McCree quería que él hablara, por su propia cuenta. Sin hacer preguntas invasivas que podrían conducir a una tensión innecesaria - ya había aprendido eso el día en que se habían conocido por primera vez.

McCree suspiró y dio otra bocanada de su cigarrillo. "Quiero decir, entiendo que no quieras estar en público. Pero cuando pienso en cómo actuaste hace unos días cuando te invité a unirte a la celebración de Janucá con nosotros, decir que no te gusta la temporada parece una mentira completa."

Genji se giró para apoyar la espalda contra la barrera. Hacía mucho frío, pero él no hizo ningún gesto. Pensó en la noche que mencionó McCree.

Fue el tercer día de Januca que su amigo lo convenció de unirse a la fiesta. Los pocos agentes judíos que celebraban el festival en la base se habían preparado con una semana de anticipación para decorar la sala común de azul y blanco, ocuparon la cocina durante horas y horas para preparar varios platos de comida deliciosa.

Genji tuvo poca o ninguna exposición al judaísmo antes de haberse convertido en miembro de Blackwatch y tenía muchas dudas de unirse a McCree, principalmente porque no estaba realmente cómodo con nadie más que no fuera él, además de las diferencias culturales que realmente no entendía.

Al final, su amigo pudo convencerlo con  _buñuelos_ y Genji no pudo tener suficiente de esos.

Esa noche se sintió genuinamente feliz - después de meses siendo miserable, luchando constantemente contra el aburrimiento eterno, la disforia, la incomodidad y los violentos ataques de rabia que aparecían de la nada.

"Todavía no sé a qué te refieres," dijo después de un rato, pateando con sus pies la nieve congelada sobre el suelo. No quería admitir la mentira - era simplemente una verdad a medias, en todo caso. No fue la Navidad o Janucá lo que le molestaba. Tampoco era la gente o su felicidad porque a Genji no podría importarle menos los demás.

McCree terminó su cigarrillo presionándolo en la parte superior de la barrera de acero, luego lo puso en el cenicero cercano.

"Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir," dijo - aunque sus palabras eran firmes, su voz era suave. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó un poco más a Genji, ahora a solo unos centímetros de distancia entre sí. "Y quiero que me digas lo que está pasando."

Genji le devolvió una mirada fulminante al hombre más alto, pero no funcionó. McCree estaba derritiendo su fachada protectora como si no fuera nada, viendo la realidad oculta de Genji sin miedo ni disgusto. Era irritante, pero él dejó de alejarlo cuando hacía eso.

Genji había aprendido que McCree se preocupaba por él y era una sensación a la que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado.

El cyborg apartó la mirada por un momento, apretó los labios con las palabras en su lengua, pero sin poder decirlas. Pensó que era completamente innecesario siquiera mencionarlo. No habría diferencia, pero al final, McCree tenía razón - no importaba cómo pasara la página, Genji estaba luchando y todo eso era demasiado visible para el otro.

"¿Genji?"

El toque cálido en su hombro lo hizo estremecerse por un segundo, su mente estaba condicionada a considerar cualquier tipo de contacto como ese como un ataque inmediato. Cerró los ojos por un momento para calmarse, luego puso una mano cibernética en el cálido brazo de McCree, indicándole que lo mantuviera allí a pesar de su reacción repulsiva al principio.

"Cumpleaños," murmuró, apenas audible.

Todavía se estaba congelando y dado que McCree ahora podía sentir que estaba temblando ligeramente, el hombre mayor lo empujó suavemente en un abrazo. El cuerpo entero de Genji estaba tratando de resistir el impulso de empujarlo, pero se obligó a quedarse por el calor corporal de McCree.

Se quedaron así durante un tiempo hasta que él se había calentado lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir otra vez, todavía incómodo con respecto al afecto físico. McCree lo había abrazado antes, pero no muy a menudo, por respeto a los problemas de Genji.

Suspiró suavemente cuando se separaron otra vez, apoyando su espalda contra la barrera una vez más. No tenía sentido dejarse comer por sus propios pensamientos tortuosos y si McCree quería escucharlo, que así fuera.

"No se siente como si estuviera realmente vivo. De esta forma-"

Genji levantó su brazo derecho que había sido reemplazado completamente por uno cibernético, hecho de músculo artificial, nervios electrónicos y metal. "Fui asesinado hace dos años y aún sigo caminando en este planeta con un cuerpo que no es realmente mío, después de haber estado en coma durante casi un año. Es como si... mi cumpleaños fuera un recordatorio de que Genji Shimada es una persona muerta."

Poner estos pensamientos en palabras hizo que su experiencia completamente separada del mundo brotara en sentimientos de ira, tomando lentamente el control de todo su cuerpo. Dejó de sentir el frío a su alrededor como si la nieve fuera tan artificial y falsa como su existencia.

McCree no dijo nada en respuesta, pero su expresión respondió todo lo que Genji quería saber. Que podía confiar en él.

Y McCree le confirmó que simplemente estaba comprendiendo, sin juzgar la personalidad de Genji, sus malos hábitos y sus arrebatos. En lugar de tratar de presionarlo, estaba tratando de confortarlo. Él lo escuchó.

En lo que respecta a su relación, eran en su mayoría intercambios silenciosos de McCree canalizando la ira de Genji en diferentes direcciones, lo que hizo que no fuera por caminos rampantes y destructivos que solo le causarían más problemas de los que él ya había tenido consigo mismo.

Pero esta vez quería que Genji hablara. Y Genji se sorprendió de lo mucho que eso estaba ayudando.

"Ya no existo como persona legal. Los papeles que Overwatch hizo para mí usan nombres falsos y direcciones falsas. Nada de eso es real, excepto mi nacionalidad. Pero en su base de datos oficial, estoy escrito como Genji Shimada, nacido el 4 de diciembre de 2040 en Hanamura-shi, Shizuoka, Japón. Y mi nombre está escrito en maldito  _Katakana."_

Puso énfasis en Katakana, escupiéndolo como si fuera una mala palabra. "Overwatch no quiere asociarse con los Yakuza, lo entiendo. Pero borraron mi identidad y me hicieron su-"

Genji tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no romper su barrera, con una barra de metal apretada en su puño cibernético. Respiró hondo, antes de terminar su discurso.

"Su títere."

La furia ardiente se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado, esas últimas palabras habladas con su voz tan indiferente y tranquila, alejadas de cualquier emoción.

Dejó ir la barrera, se quedó allí frente a McCree, completamente expuesto y vulnerable y, sin embargo, el sutil sentimiento de arrepentimiento no llegó como se esperaba.

El frío volvió a su mente, se estaba congelando más que antes y un pequeño gesto de McCree lo hizo regresar con él al interior del edificio con calefacción.

Ahora casi nadie estaba en la base y encontraron la sala común vacía. Genji quiso protestar cuando McCree le tiró una de las suaves mantas, pero su amigo le insistió que se calentara después de haber pasado quince minutos al aire libre en temperaturas bajo cero sin nada además de su habitual sudadera con capucha.

Un momento después, estaba envuelto en la cosa gris, acurrucado en uno de los sofás cerca de una ventana grande, con McCree sentado a su lado.

"Gracias por escuchar," dijo Genji después de un tiempo. Suspiró contra la placa frontal. Poder desahogar todo lo hizo sentir honestamente mejor y estaba pensando en quitarse la máscara.

Estaban solos - y la conversación que acababan de tener confirmó a Genji que ahora podía confiar absolutamente en McCree, por mucho que su mente tratara de decirle que era una mala idea.

"Está bien," respondió McCree en voz baja. "Quiero decir, puedo entender un poco a que te refieres. No es que me pueda relacionar con tu experiencia corporal y no voy a afirmar que lo hago, pero entiendo el sentimiento de ser borrado de la historia."

"No lo describiría como un sentimiento."

Genji apartó las manos de debajo de la manta y quitó la máscara de su rostro. Podía sentir los ojos de McCree en las cicatrices que se revelaban debajo, pero el hombre sabía que no debía mirar fijamente.

"Simplemente me hicieron recordar que he perdido mi humanidad en alguna parte. Tomando mi cuerpo y mi identidad."

Genji pronunció esas palabras con una frialdad e indiferencia que pudo ver a McCree temblar por el rabillo del ojo.

"Pero todavía tengo que decidir si quiero considerarme muerto. Porque claramente no lo estoy y mi cumpleaños fue solo un recordatorio de que todavía tengo que responder esa pregunta," continuó, la placa frontal todavía estaba en sus manos. Genji decidió colocarla en la mesa de madera frente a ellos.

"Honestamente," comenzó McCree después de un momento de silencio. "Espero que tu respuesta sea estar vivo. Te he tomado cariño." le dio a Genji una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos mostraban que su corazón estaba doliendo.

La empatía de McCree todavía era confusa para él, pero Genji la abrazó por completo.

Le estaba dando esperanza, aunque solo fuera un poco.

"No lo sé todavía... pero gracias."

 

*

 

Genji se encontró de repente siendo pateado de vuelta a la realidad cuando el corredor cerca de su habitación se estaba llenando con el ruido de la gente hablando y riendo en voz alta.

Dejó escapar un gruñido, presionó su cara contra la almohada al principio, luego se giró hacia un lado, se quedó allí por un momento mientras miraba el armario al otro lado de su pequeña habitación.

El fuerte ruido no desapareció y se estaba poniendo nervioso. Miró el despertador en su mesita de noche. 7:34 p.m. Genji ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar las cortinas porque estaba tan oscuro que podría haber sido medianoche. Necesitaba más de un año para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de ese lugar.

Genji se había disculpado para tomar una siesta antes. Después de no haber dormido bien la noche anterior, su arrebato lo había agotado aún más y, tan rápido como había regresado a su habitación, se había dormido.

El corredor tardó un poco en volverse menos ruidoso. Genji pensaba que el grupo de Zürich había regresado y que estaban llevando todos sus artículos recién comprados a sus habitaciones antes de la cena.

Él contempló la idea de levantarse por un momento, pero la decisión se tomó por si sola cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba su puerta.

Fue un golpe suave, no de los que el Comandante Reyes o McCree solían hacer a su puerta.

"¿Genji?"

Era la voz de Ángela que venía del otro lado.

Genji la había evitado en los últimos días, consciente de que la había decepcionado al rechazar la invitación. Y aún más consciente del hecho de que a él realmente no le importaba hacerlo. Entre más intentaba Ángela llegar a él, Genji construía muros defensivos más altos. La confianza era difícil y Ángela era su médico asignado, primero ante todo.

Dudó en abrir la puerta, pero ella golpeó una vez más y lo llamó con un poco de frustración en su voz.

"Sé que estás ahí dentro, Jesse me dijo que fuiste a tomar una siesta."

"Ya voy," respondió él con un tono un poco falso en su voz, buscando en su habitación oscura una de las camisas negras grandes que tenía y una delgada bufanda a juego para cubrir su cara porque sería una molestia volver a poner la máscara sin tardar demasiado tiempo.

Genji abrió la puerta con algo de brusquedad y de los labios de Ángela se escapó un grito de asombro ante la mirada de él con sus ojos rojos.

"Oh, lo siento." no fue realmente una disculpa, las palabras apenas tenían significado.

Ángela todavía llevaba un abrigo blanco de invierno con un suave pelaje falso que rodeaba sus mejillas rosadas por estar afuera en el frío durante tanto tiempo. Se rió avergonzada de sí misma por haberse asustado, luego puso una pequeña bolsa blanca en las manos de Genji.

"Pensé en que si no vas a mi ciudad natal, al menos podría traerte algo. Es suficiente para que lo compartas con Jesse si quieres. Me ha molestado demasiado recientemente, así que no le he traído nada esta vez."

Ángela le guiñó un ojo y le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Espero que lo disfrutes, Genji."

Con eso, ella lo dejó parado allí solo y confundido, con la bolsa en sus manos.

Genji le tomó un momento volver a sus sentidos y se sintió estúpido por un segundo, porque recibir un regalo de Ángela después de ser tan imbécil con ella lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí otra vez y apretó el interruptor de la luz con el codo.

La bolsa blanca tenía un logotipo dorado impreso, algo escrito en alemán que Genji apenas podía intentar pronunciar.

 

_Läderach_

 

Se sentó en su cama de nuevo y se quitó la bufanda de la cara, mirando la bolsa con desconfianza. Ángela le había preguntado en su cumpleaños acerca de ir a Zürich con ella cuando él estaba en su oficina en un chequeo de sus signos vitales.

Genji descubrió ahora por qué lo había hecho y lo hizo sentir enfermo, casi enojado otra vez. Realmente no sabía qué era genuino sobre la Dra. Ángela Ziegler; si ella realmente se preocupaba por él o si simplemente lo hizo porque era su trabajo, y su desconfianza general en la gente no estaba ayudando.

Por supuesto, ella sabía sobre su cumpleaños. Como su médico, Ángela tenía que saber sobre sus datos reales.

Pero no quería su maldita lástima por él.

Después de todo, ella era en parte responsable de erradicar su identidad, aunque algo en el fondo de su mente le recordaba que ella no estaba a cargo de esa decisión y rápidamente se obligó a olvidar de esos pensamientos intrusivos.

Genji dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de retirar cuidadosamente la cinta adhesiva con sus dedos para ver qué había dentro de la bolsa.

Había un sobre rojo encima del regalo, con su nombre escrito con la perfecta letra de Ángela. Lo sacó y lo puso a un lado.

Ella le había traído chocolate.

Tres piezas grandes de chocolate suizo de alta calidad hecho a mano. Genji tomó en sus manos la bolsa translúcida en la que estaban envueltos, observándolos cuidadosamente.

Uno de ellos era completamente rosado y tenía pequeños trozos de fruta seca, otro parecía ser chocolate negro con nueces y el último era simplemente chocolate.

"No merezco esto," Genji susurró en voz baja.

Se sorprendió de cómo de todas las personas, Ángela decidió traerle algo como esto.

Ángela, que tuvo que aguantar más su mierda, durante más tiempo.

Los chocolates volvieron a la bolsa blanca y los dedos de Genji abrieron nerviosamente el sobre rojo.

 

_Querido Genji,_

_Un feliz cumpleaños tardío para ti._

_Sé que has pasado por mucho en los últimos meses y no estaba segura de si debía mencionarlo en tu último chequeo. Tampoco parecías querer hablar de eso._

_Lo único que quería decirte es que no tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros._

_Muchos de mis pacientes han sido terribles conmigo por sus condiciones. No eres diferente._

_Por favor disfruta de estos chocolates. ¡Espero que te gusten! El rosa es una mezcla de frambuesa y mora._

_Tuya,_

_Ángela_

 

Culpable. Genji arrugó la carta en una bola y la arrojó a la papelera al otro lado de la habitación.

"Necesita dejar esa mierda, Dra. Ziegler," siseó al papel y rasgó la envoltura en dos mitades antes de tirarla también. Estaba decepcionado. La carta solo confirmó sus pensamientos acerca de que ella era tan falsa como todos los demás.

Se levantó de la cama para vestirse adecuadamente para la cena, se puso la máscara y se cepilló el cabello después de que se volviera un desorden después de su siesta.

Genji no estaba seguro de qué hacer con los chocolates. Eran caros como el infierno y, a diferencia de la estúpida carta, se sentiría un poco culpable si los hubiera tirado a la basura también.

Y tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por su sabor.


	2. El chocolate suizo que él amaba más que a nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte. Las cosas se tornan románticas ;)

Tan rápido como Genji llegó a la cafetería fue atrapado de inmediato por McCree, y fue llevado a la sala común donde habían estado sentados juntos al mediodía. Genji quería protestar, pero su amigo insistió – al igual que con la manta de antes - que lo quería cerca para pasar la noche.

"El agente Wilhelm nos trajo  _Glühwein_  de Alemania. Tienes que probarlo," explicó McCree mientras caminaban escaleras arriba.

"Gu- ¿Guruwain?"

McCree no pudo evitar reírse ante el intento de Genji de pronunciar la palabra correctamente y la mirada que recibió parecía valer la pena para él.

"Lo lograrás un día. Me tomó bastante tiempo aprender algo de alemán básico," se rió McCree.

Genji levantó una ceja pero dejó que el tema pasara. Había aprendido idiomas extranjeros en el pasado, el clan Shimada había sido persistente en que Hanzo y él fueran fluidos en mandarín, coreano e inglés. Pero después de su experiencia cercana a la muerte y de un año en coma, Genji apenas tuvo la suerte de poder descifrar algunas frases en esos idiomas. El hecho de estar cerca de hablantes de inglés la mayor parte del tiempo ahora le ayudaba a controlarlo, pero no se había molestado en aprender alemán, suizo o francés, que le habían recomendado mientras estuviera en la base suiza.

La sala común estaba llena, a diferencia del otro día, McCree le pidió que fuera y Genji sintió que la incomodidad volvía a aumentar.

Una menorá con todas sus velas encendidas se colocó en la ventana cerca de la mesa grande que estaba completamente puesta con platos llenos de diferentes tipos de comida. La habitación era tan cálida que Genji se arrepintió de ponerse su sudadera con capucha sobre la camisa negra.

Sin mencionar que el olor de la comida recién hecha era dominante. Demasiado ruido de gente charlando y riendo y música sonando de fondo. La última vez que fue, no había tantos de ellos.

Al menos McCree eligió sentarse con él al final de la mesa y, en la medida en que Genji podía distinguir las cosas en la tenue luz, no había platos cerca de los suyos.

"Me aseguré de que te sientas cómodo," le dijo McCree inclinándose cerca de su oído para que Genji pudiera escucharlo a través del ruido.  
"Si es demasiado, solo dímelo y nos iremos."

La gente comenzó a sentarse lentamente alrededor de la mesa. Genji podía ver a Ángela entre ellos, repartiendo grandes tazas de té llenas de bebidas calientes. En el fondo, podía distinguir al agente Wilhelm - un gran anciano que seguramente tenía más de dos metros de altura y que tomó un sofá entero para él.

Hablaba en voz alta en lo que parecía ser alemán con otro viejo agente.

Genji estaba observando a la gente en la habitación para mantenerse distraído de la incomodidad que sentía por estar cerca de muchas personas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que le dio a él y a McCree dos tazas con bebidas calientes.

"Buenas noches, agente McCree, agente Genji," dijo ella con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

No era nadie más que la Capitana Amari. Los dos hombres tomaron las bebidas, deseándole buenas noches también y le dieron las gracias.

"¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?" preguntó ella, con una mano en la silla al lado de la de Genji.

McCree miró a su amigo, quien luego asintió con la cabeza a Amari.

"Por supuesto, Capitán."

Ana Amari fue una de las pocas personas a las que a Genji le agradaba y le tenía respeto. Ella no aceptó ninguna de sus tonterías, al igual que McCree.

"Gracias. Es raro ver que asistas a eventos como el de hoy, Genji," Ana comenzó y se sentó junto al cyborg.

"No es como si McCree me hubiera dado otra opción," respondió en tono de broma, exagerando su incomodidad, que fue castigada por la mujer mayor que lo golpeó suavemente en los costados con el codo.

Ana dejó escapar una breve risa. "Fue bueno que no te diera otra," dijo ella e hizo un gesto para que bebieran.

"Reinhardt se aseguró de obtener suficiente para todos. Pero, por favor, no tomen demasiado esta noche, los necesito en el campo de entrenamiento mañana por la mañana. A los dos."

"Huh, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó McCree, soplando la bebida caliente dentro de la taza antes de tomar un sorbo.

Ana le dirigió una mirada de preocupación antes de explicar: "Tenemos una nueva gama de rifles para probar e incluso si adoras tu arma, quiero que practiques con ellos. Genji también."

"Estoy en descanso, capitán," se quejó McCree, pero su risa indicó que no era tan serio al respecto. Miró a Genji, quien buscaba a tientas el mecanismo de su máscara, con los ojos colgando sobre la habitación llena de gente para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba mirando.

Finalmente, se la quitó, esta vez manteniendo la capucha que usualmente se ponía cuando comía en público.

"Suena divertido para mí," dijo luego, mirando a Ana.

Tomó la taza en sus manos y olió la bebida. Parecía ser algo dulce, apenas con el aroma de una bebida alcohólica. Tomó un sorbo y casi se quemó la lengua. Genji maldijo en japonés en voz baja y volvió a poner la taza sobre la mesa.

Tenía un sabor dulce pero estaba demasiado caliente para beberlo.

"Quizá sea divertido para ti," se burló McCree de él y tuvo que contenerse para no reírse de la maldición de Genji. "Cuidado, está caliente."

Genji le lanzó una mirada furiosa, luego volvió su atención a la Capitana.

"Mi familia siempre ha preferido armas más tradicionales, pero también me enseñaron a disparar. No diría que es en lo que soy más hábil, pero no me lastimará intentarlo de nuevo," le dijo a Ana con calma.

La idea de probar nuevas armas sonaba demasiado prometedora para Genji.

Ana les sonrió a ambos antes de levantarse de nuevo. "Es bueno saber que al menos puedo contar con uno de ustedes. Te veré mañana en mi oficina a las 8 a.m."

Le dio a Genji una ligera palmadita en el hombro antes de desaparecer de nuevo entre la multitud.

"Maldito adicto a la adrenalina," McCree lo molestó de nuevo cuando Ana se perdió de vista y tomó otro sorbo de su taza. "¿Disfrutando el vino caliente?"

Genji frunció el ceño ante el comentario, ignorando lo que dijo sobre el vino.

"Si pudieras experimentar mi realidad solo un día, sabrías muy bien por qué lo necesito."

Él estaba de vuelta en su tono serio.

Este no era el lugar ni el momento para explicarse. Ciertamente era demasiado ruidoso y Genji no quería que nadie los escuchara a escondidas, aunque había pocas posibilidades de que alguien lo intentara. El ambiente de la habitación era demasiado alegre para tales cosas y, en todo caso, nadie se atrevería a acercarse lo suficiente para escucharlos.

McCree se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar su atención en el vino. Se sentaron juntos en silencio compartido, Genji aún observaba a la gente con ojos desconfiados mientras trataba de beber un poco de vino nuevamente.

El calor del alcohol le estaba quitando la tensión lentamente y su dulzura era deliciosa. Genji lo disfrutó. Era algo completamente diferente de las cosas que solía beber en el pasado; no era una persona de vino, sino que escogía el alcohol con los volúmenes más altos que pudieran noquearlo y hacerlo olvidar el mundo.

Esa bebida le hizo pensar en tiempos mejores. En dejarse llevar por el calor del fuego en una noche fría de invierno, la comodidad de ser abrazado por alguien que se preocupara por él... por  _él._

Genji se sorprendió mirando a McCree y quería golpearse en la cara por eso.  _No vayas allí._ Se maldijo internamente a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que había bebido el vino caliente en menos de un minuto y su cuerpo estaba protestando por estar demasiado abrigado.

"¿Quieres uno más?" le preguntó McCree, voluntariamente ignorante o descaradamente denso a los ojos de Genji que habían estado sobre él todo el tiempo.

"Claro," dijo. No lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado contra el ruido, pero McCree entendió. Se levantó de su silla, dejando a Genji solo para meditar sobre esos confusos pensamientos.

Uno de los agentes judíos, de quien no sabía el nombre, anunció a todos que hicieran silencio por un momento para poder desearles a todos una maravillosa noche de Janucá y les ordenó comenzar con sus comidas.

Además de los platos tradicionales, un grupo de colegas de Ángela del departamento médico había organizado fondue suizo, lo que explicaba el abrumador olor a queso y carne fresca en la habitación.

Genji observó a la gente charlando alegremente y poniendo trozos de diferentes carnes en los pequeños asadores y luego en las ollas con grasa hirviendo para freírlas antes de sumergirlas en el fondue.

Él no reconoció lo hambriento que había estado, su nuevo cuerpo era parcialmente culpable por ello.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que McCree regresara con más vino caliente y un plato de comida que trajo para compartir.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó con cuidado al colocar el vino junto al plato de Genji antes de volver a sentarse.

El cyborg asintió vagamente, sus ojos descansando en el plato que estaba lleno de varias carnes y pan.

Una de las ollas más pequeñas para freír carne estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que la tuvieran solo para ellos y Genji se preguntaba si McCree organizaba todo eso mientras él estaba dormido. Esas pequeñas cosas que siempre hacía parecían tan insignificantes y, sin embargo, tenían tanto impacto en su vida en la base y como agente, pero más importante como persona.

Genji le agradeció a McCree con una mirada que solo ambos podían entender, y luego cambió su atención a la comida.

Habría estado mintiendo si pensara que ese lugar era cómodo, había demasiadas personas alrededor que tenían sus ojos en él a pesar de hacer todo lo posible para que no fuera obvio. La carne estaba deliciosa, incluso mejor con el queso fundido encima. Algo que Genji nunca había probado antes, no se le había dado la oportunidad de probar todos los diferentes tipos de platos europeos antes y mientras trabajaban, la mayoría de lo que comían eran comidas bastante rápidas y nutritivas. Trató de concentrarse solo en la comida y en su amigo que lo observaba con ojos cuidadosos, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba el punto entre estar lleno y sentirse demasiado incómodo para dejar ese lugar.

Él casi se había olvidado de los chocolates.

Por lo que Genji entendía, en Janucá, las personas intercambiaban regalos después de esas comidas. Esperaba que nadie volviera a ocupar a McCree mucho tiempo después de que hubieran terminado de comer, él realmente quería irse lo antes posible, pero tampoco quería estar solo.

Genji realmente disfrutaba de la presencia del hombre y le tomó un tiempo admitirlo porque tenía cierta incomodidad para apegarse a los demás.

Había más de ese vino caliente y más comida. El alcohol era lo que lo mantenía con mentalidad un tanto apacible, haciéndolo capaz de ignorar lo que le estaba molestando tanto.

Genji comenzó una conversación con McCree, su taciturnidad desapareció lentamente a causa de la deliciosa bebida caliente que tenía, pero no podía recordar exactamente de qué estaban hablando apenas una hora después.

Él fue capaz de ignorar a las personas que los rodeaban por el momento, simplemente pasándola bien con ese hombre que estaba trayendo la luz de regreso a su vida.

Ninguno de los dos notó cómo unas treinta personas comenzaron a mirarlos, siendo tan casuales y amigables entre sí. A ambos ni siquiera les importó.

Genji se sintió ligero y cálido - el alcohol fue solo parcialmente la razón. Observó a su amigo que seguía hablando sobre algunas de las misiones pasadas por las que Genji había sentido curiosidad, pero en realidad no escuchaba. Su enfoque estaba completamente en la voz de McCree, lo reconfortante que era para él.

El tiempo parecía haber estado volando. Ambos estaban un poco ebrios cuando salieron juntos de la sala común y una vez que el ruido se apagó detrás de las puertas, Genji pudo sentir la capa de incomodidad desapareciendo sutilmente una vez que estuvieron solos.

Estaba apoyado en McCree, que tenía un brazo apoyado en su hombro, caminando de regreso a sus habitaciones.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Genji, McCree se volvió hacia él y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del hombre más pequeño.

"Gracias por venir..." dijo suavemente, con una sonrisa curvándose en sus labios. Sus ojos marrones todavía estaban un poco turbios por el alcohol. "Sé que esto probablemente fue estresante para ti, pero estoy feliz de poder pasar tiempo contigo."

Genji - con su máscara facial de nuevo - asintió suavemente. El alcohol se estaba consumiendo, pero McCree todavía parecía estar intoxicado.

"Fue... bueno," comentó, sin saber si debía irse. Realmente no quería hacerlo. Genji decidió esperar si McCree diría algo a cambio, pero solo se miraron el uno al otro por un rato sin decir nada.

"... ¿McCree?"

El hombre mayor de repente lo empujó un fuerte abrazo. Un suave jadeo salió de los labios de Genji, amortiguado bajo su máscara facial para ser apenas audible. Ninguno de los abrazos que había recibido antes había sido tan cercano y él se tensó de inmediato, abrumado por cómo podía oler el aroma de McCree, una mezcla de tabaco, especias y vino caliente.

Pero el otro no lo soltó. McCree apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Genji, su cálida mejilla tocando la fría placa metálica que cubría la mayor parte del rostro del cyborg.

Era... extrañamente cómodo estar así.

Genji pudo relajarse lentamente en el abrazo y cerró los ojos.

Por el momento era demasiado suave para su alma torturada, no le importaba si eran atrapados así.

Cuando McCree finalmente soltó el abrazo, se disculpó con palabras en voz baja e intentó dar un paso atrás, pero Genji lo agarró de la muñeca y lo miró a los ojos.

Quédate.

Su amigo lo entendió y lo siguió al interior de la habitación de Genji.

El espacio era apenas suficiente para los dos. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, McCree se disculpó nuevamente.

"No."

Genji le dirigió una mirada un poco aguda cuando empujó al hombre más alto con suavidad a la parte posterior de la habitación. "No quiero que te disculpes por esto."

Podía ver la confusión en los ojos de McCree pero optó por no explicarse, agarrando la bolsa blanca con los chocolates de su escritorio y pidiéndole que se sentara junto a la cama.

"No tiene sentido," susurró McCree con una risa ligera y confusa.

"Y estás ebrio," respondió Genji despreocupadamente, con una mano artificial apoyada en la bolsa. Suspiró suavemente. El mismo Genji todavía estaba ligeramente afectado por el alcohol, podía sentirlo por lo relajado y hablador que estaba.

"Parece que tienes una alta tolerancia," reflexionó su amigo. "Pero de verdad... sobrepasé tus límites, yo-"

"No lo hiciste," Genji lo interrumpió, sus ojos aún no se encontraban con los suyos. 

Desconcertado sobre qué agregar, abrió la bolsa y sacó los chocolates. "Aquí, prueba un poco," dijo y rompió un pedazo de la barra rosa.

"Estás evitando otra vez..." respondió McCree, con voz seria pero tomó la pieza que Genji le ofreció, observándola por un momento antes de volver a mirarlo.

"Sobrio primero, McCree."

McCree casi deja caer el chocolate ante la repentina fiereza en la voz de Genji. El cyborg sacó la placa frontal que tenía delante y la dejó a un lado, luego se rompió un trozo del chocolate rosa también, pero dudaba en darle un mordisco.

Otra vez hubo tensión, la misma que apareció el día en que se conocieron. No fue tan intenso, y pasó un momento y ambos pudieron sentir cómo cambiaba a algo más rápidamente.

"Tú..." comenzó McCree, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Ambos sabían lo que iba a decir. Genji asintió levemente.

Había una sonrisa en los labios de McCree, quien rápidamente apartó su rostro de él, pero Genji podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos - el alcohol lo estaba haciendo más emocional de lo que ya era y Genji no pudo evitar encontrarlo entrañable.

Pensó que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos en los últimos meses, McCree todavía tenía dudas sobre su amistad. Y Genji eliminó esas dudas finalmente en ese momento, incluso si había alcohol de por medio para hacer que sucediera.

_No tiene sentido._

McCree lo había dicho tantas veces. Genji no tenía sentido porque sus palabras estaban en conflicto con sus acciones - la mayoría de las veces, si no siempre.

Sus palabras no tenían significado porque la mayoría de sus sentimientos no eran genuinos. Eran una fachada, completas mentiras para engañar a la gente y doblarla a su voluntad.

Pero esto era real. Genji se estaba preguntado cuánto tardaría McCree en darse cuenta después de que él mismo lo hubiera ignorado durante tanto tiempo.

Se sentó en la cama para estar más cómodo y le dio un mordisco a su chocolate. Era afrutado, no demasiado dulce y abrumadoramente bueno. Vio a McCree tomar también un mordisco y hacer un ruido de sorpresa sobre su sabor.

Guardaron silencio, Genji rompió más chocolate en pedazos para compartirlos.

McCree le sonrió, una lágrima eventualmente rodó sobre su mejilla y se disculpó, lo cual fue detenido nuevamente por Genji, diciéndole que parara, gentilmente. "Estás ebrio... e incluso si no lo estuvieras, no te disculpes por tus sentimientos," dijo con un tono suave, uno que chocaba con todo lo que generalmente retrataba.

"Solo estoy... abrumado," respondió McCree, con la voz quebrada. "Dejando a un lado el maldito e increíble chocolate, eres... no sé cómo describirlo."

Genji le ofreció otro pedazo, observando a su amigo con ojos cuidadosos.

Después de un momento de silencio, McCree parecía haberlo descubierto.

"Intenso. Eres intenso," dijo y dio otra mordida. "Y no sé lo que piensas y es tan... No lo sé, pensé que me ibas a rodar la cabeza cuando te abracé, pero en vez de eso solo estamos... estamos aquí."

Genji se acercó un poco más a él, un poco vacilante al principio, pero luego puso una mano en el brazo de McCree. "Me sorprendió, pero... por supuesto, aprecio lo cuidadoso que eres."

McCree también se movió a la cama, se quitó los zapatos para poder recibir la poca intimidad que Genji le brindó y, un momento después, encontró al cyborg en sus brazos. Él jadeó ante el repentino toque, no había esperado el repentino afecto del otro.

"Disfruto tu presencia, McCree..." susurró Genji suavemente. Podía sentir el olor de McCree de nuevo, era relajante.

Tomó un momento para que el otro devolviera el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos cuidadosamente alrededor de la cintura de Genji. McCree se encontró un segundo después enterrado en las sábanas, Genji apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y respirando suavemente.

Estaban acostados así en la cama juntos en silencio. Genji pudo sentir que McCree estaba temblando un poco y buscó la mano del hombre con la mano izquierda, todavía humana, para sostenerla, apretándola suavemente.

"Surrealista," susurró McCree contra el cabello de Genji. "Eres... surrealista. Estoy soñando esto, ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que no," se rió Genji. "Sólo estás borracho."

McCree se quejó de eso, sin estar convencido - o aún abrumado, Genji no estaba realmente seguro de eso.

"¿Podríamos repetir esto cuando esté sobrio?" preguntó con cuidado.

El cyborg suspiró suavemente, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirar a McCree. "Solo pregúntame... cuando estemos solos."

Genji sabía que el vino era en parte responsable de que él fuera tan despreocupado al respecto, pero silenciosamente agradeció al alcohol por poder disfrutarlo. Los deseos que tuvo durante tanto tiempo...

"Yo... te lo agradezco. Honestamente, necesito... algo de tiempo para procesar," murmuró McCree. "Simplemente se siente muy bien."

"Me alegra," respondió Genji, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, lo rápidos que eran.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, no existían palabras que pudieran describir cualquier cosa que pasara por sus mentes. La paz y la comodidad que habían encontrado el uno en el otro parecían irreales para ambos, aunque el alcohol evitó que lo dudaran y les permitió abrazarlo por completo.

Eventualmente, Genji se apartó de McCree, temiendo que se estuviera volviendo demasiado pesado para que él respirara adecuadamente y estuviera cómodo, y lo empujó de nuevo en un abrazo, ahora cara a cara, solo a unos centímetros de distancia. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aunque pudo sentir que McCree lo estuvo mirando por un momento.

Genji quería besarlo. El momento era perfecto, la comodidad y la calidez. McCree era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería. Pero algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo que no lo hiciera y estuvo de acuerdo con esta voz interior para mantenerse en su línea, ya que el otro aún estaba muy afectado por el alcohol.

Así que se conformó con solo apoyar su frente contra la de McCree, manteniendo una de sus manos en la de él, el brazo artificial envuelto perezosamente alrededor de su cintura.

Deseaba que este momento nunca terminara. 

 

*       

 

  
Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Genji se despertó. Su garganta se sentía seca y se volvió hacia la cama para agarrar una de las botellas debajo de su escritorio cuando un fuerte brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura lo retuvo.

Gruñó contra la restricción, trató de soltarse del abrazo pero McCree no lo soltó y algo dentro de él estaba emocionado por eso, pero el dolor en la garganta interrumpía la comodidad de los brazos que el otro le daba.

Genji de alguna manera logró agarrar la botella eventualmente, haciendo todo lo posible por no despertar a su amigo.

 _¿Amigo?_  No estaba tan seguro de si esa descripción era realmente apropiada después de la noche anterior.

Tomó unos sorbos del agua y volvió a colocar la botella debajo del escritorio antes de sumergirse de nuevo en los brazos de McCree. Genji se acurrucó contra su pecho, los botones de su camisa se habían deshecho en su sueño y podía sentir algo del suave cabello rozando sus mejillas.

McCree también se movió un poco y suspiró mientras dormía, acariciando el cabello de Genji.

El cyborg envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura de nuevo y lo mantuvo cerca. Era perfecto, casi demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a aparecer lentamente y pudo sentir un cierto calor que se abría paso lentamente por todo su cuerpo, las partes cibernéticas zumbaban suavemente.

Descansó contra él, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de volver a dormirse hasta que sintió los labios de McCree sobre su cabeza, colocando un suave beso en su cabello. De repente, Genji estaba completamente despierto.

"Buenos días," McCree susurró en su cabello, casualmente, como si el beso simplemente no hubiera ocurrido.

Genji podía sentir su pulso elevándose, su latido cardíaco aumentaba drásticamente.

Su cuerpo entero tembló y respiró bruscamente para no volver a ser víctima de su mente jodida otra vez, que reaccionaba a cualquier tipo de comodidad que encontraba en otros con una rabia violenta para protegerlo de un peligro potencial.

"Hey... hey," susurró McCree, acariciando con una mano su espalda para calmarlo.

Genji enterró su cara en el pecho de McCree. "Lo siento," dijo, apenas audible. Todavía estaba temblando, pero el toque cuidadoso lo estaba haciendo capaz de relajarse lentamente.

"Está bien, cariño," respondió McCree.  _Cariño_.

El corazón de Genji estaba a punto de estallar. La mezcla de confort y rabia que ardía en él era insoportable y se aferró con más fuerza a McCree, estaba tan cansado de que su mente estuviera así. Él solo quería disfrutar de estar así con alguien, ¿era mucho pedir?

Tan rápido como la ardiente furia había venido sobre él, desapareció solo un momento después y Genji pudo escucharse jadeando suavemente, con los ojos cerrados.

"No, de verdad. Lo siento por estar tan jodido," casi lloró. Sin estar intoxicado, todo era una amenaza para él nuevamente. Él no estaba triste. Estaba simplemente cansado. Cansado porque McCree le había demostrado más de una vez que su desconfianza estaba fuera de lugar con él.

"Genji... sabes que no me importa. Así es como eres... no importa cuán 'raro', 'jodido' o 'inapropiado' puedas describirte a ti mismo... Me gustas tal como eres," McCree susurró en su cabello y lo besó una vez más.

Genji se estremeció ante el toque, pero sacó de su mente la voz que gritaba, se incorporó en la cama inclinándose sobre McCree, para mirarlo a él y a su hermoso rostro.

El hombre bajo él se quedó sin aliento por el repentino movimiento, ante el aura poderosa e intimidante que rodeaba a Genji en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Genji lo besó. Los labios de McCree eran ásperos pero sabían dulces. Juntó sus labios entre sí, ambos cuerpos temblando ligeramente ante el repentino y tan íntimo contacto. McCree devolvió el beso, con una mano tímidamente encontrando su camino en el cabello de Genji y jugando con él mientras lo invitaba a profundizar el beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron, Genji abrió los ojos y vio la cara de McCree debajo de él, las mejillas del hombre ardían, su expresión era una mezcla confusa y complacida.

"Wow," fue lo único que dijeron sus labios.

El comentario dejó al cyborg un poco irritado y miró hacia otro lado, aun teniendo que luchar contra los gritos en su cabeza. Pero obtendría lo que quería, sin importar lo que su psique intentara convencer de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Genji sabía que esto estaba bien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mano de McCree en su mejilla, que parecía terriblemente fría. Le hizo darse cuenta de que su propio rostro estaba ardiendo, pero el sentimiento no lo había alcanzado aún.

"Genji..." susurró.

Volvió a mirar a McCree, quien se apoyó en la cama, y luego lo acercó de nuevo para besarlo también. El beso fue suave, pero muy intenso. Genji cerró los ojos después de ser atrapado con la guardia baja al principio y se relajó con el beso, profundizándolo con demasiada hambre, empujando su lengua contra los labios de McCree que solo lo invitaban a disfrutar del entusiasmo de Genji.

El cyborg de repente se encontraba de espaldas, presionado contra las sábanas por el hombre que tanto anhelaba. McCree le besó la frente, la nariz y las mejillas, y la barba le hacía cosquillas en la piel.

Volvió a los labios de Genji, quien tiraba ahora con ambas manos en la camisa entreabierta que llevaba el otro, como si rogara que se la quitara.

"Hey espera," susurró McCree contra los labios del hombre más joven. "No apresuremos las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Genji ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba realmente excitado por todos esos besos intensos que habían compartido y él asintió con la cabeza, jugando como si estuviera un poco avergonzado, pero si era honesto consigo mismo y ahora se daba cuenta de ello, en ese momento no habría estado en contra de ser follado en esas sábanas por McCree.

"Perdón," se rió entre dientes y dio un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

No sabía si McCree realmente creía sus palabras. De todas formas, ninguna de las cosas que decía tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, fue un poco excitante, en como él nunca se salía con la suya y no le ayudaba en su situación, estar atrapado debajo de él sentado en sus piernas y mirándolo con aire de suficiencia. Genji estaba intrigado y hambriento por más.

"Sé que no estás hablando en serio, pero aceptaré la disculpa," respondió McCree y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

" _Damn you."_  Genji en realidad tuvo que reírse en voz alta por leerlo tan bien.

"Adicto a la adrenalina, ajeno al peligro o totalmente despreocupado por él, hambriento de ser tocado y, ¿jodidamente caliente también? Estás viviendo al límite, Genji," le reprendió con un tono juguetón, para nada serio. Luego se bajó de él, lo levantó verticalmente y se dirigió a los labios de Genji una vez más.

Genji resistió el impulso de profundizar demasiado el beso. Era difícil luchar contra su excitación, y lo caliente que era McCree no ayudaba en absoluto.

Estaba jugando con los botones de la camisa otra vez, esta vez en silenciosamente le permitió abrirla por completo.

Genji abrió los ojos, mirando la cara de McCree, luego dejó que su mirada vagara hacia su pecho. Era cicatrizado. No tanto como Genji, y de manera diferente. Heridas de bala aquí y allá, puñaladas. Cicatrices de cirugía justo debajo de su pecho.

Se lamió los labios, pero se distrajo inmediatamente cuando McCree lo besó de nuevo.

"No tendrás más que eso por ahora, lo siento," reflexionó contra sus labios.

"Bueno," respondió Genji y sonrió en el beso siguiente. McCree tenía razón, apresurar las cosas sería especialmente malo para alguien como él, que carecía completamente del control de sus impulsos.

Decidió simplemente disfrutar el momento, de la cercanía y la seguridad que encontró en el afecto de McCree.

Genji besó la frente del otro y luego lo soltó, solo para mirarlo.

Él era tan atractivo. Genji nunca había pensado mucho en el tipo que le gustaban, realmente no podía decirlo porque todas sus relaciones en el pasado habían sido tan desordenadas que lo habían hecho perder el interés demasiado rápido, concentrándose demasiado en el sexo porque no podía involucrarse con alguien emocionalmente.

Pero ahora, esto con McCree era diferente. No fue algo que surgió de unas cuantas copas en una fiesta sin apenas conocerse primero.

Habían estado trabajando juntos durante unos seis meses y, a pesar de no ser mucho tiempo para hombres de su edad, pasaron por muchas cosas juntos. Solo había estrechado más su vínculo y McCree nunca se había rendido con Genji, sin importar cuán hostiles hubieran sido sus palabras y Genji había aprendido a trabajar con él, perfeccionando sus habilidades para igualar las de su compañero y eventualmente poder protegerlo justo a tiempo del devastador fuego enemigo - formó una fuerte amistad. Un vínculo de confianza mutua.

Una amistad, una confianza que Genji nunca había experimentado antes y ya no estaba seguro de si esto era una simple amistad.

Esto era mucho más.

Pero sus sentimientos paralizados le hicieron cuestionar la realidad de ello. En cómo una persona como él podría encajar en tal dinámica.

McCree se dio cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo, pero parecía querer ignorarlo o dejar que Genji hablara por sí mismo si quería. En cambio, él tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

"Eres difícil y confuso, pero... creo que nunca me he enamorado tanto de alguien," susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Como... no quiero extrañarte nunca. No quiero a nadie más a mi lado que a ti."

Esas palabras fueron cálidas.

Genji solo podía mirarlo fijamente. Dudando de envolver su mano alrededor de la muñeca de McCree porque no estaba seguro de cómo responder. Se dio cuenta de que, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a todo el amor que él le había dado, en realidad no sentía nada. Era irritante porque normalmente no pensaba en su falta de emociones, pero McCree hizo que se cuestionara sobre ello. Sobre qué tan roto estaba.

"Dime... dime, ¿cómo se siente?" preguntó con cuidado. Genji se dio cuenta de que sonaba frío.

"¿Qué?" McCree levantó una ceja, la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

"¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado?"

Ambos se callaron. McCree retiró las manos de la cara de Genji, y vagó con ellas hasta sus hombros. Suspiró, apartando la mirada por un momento y luego de vuelta a él.

"Es como cuando estás con la persona que amas, te sientes cálido. Todo es perfecto, estás cómodo y feliz. Como si el sol brillara pero el sol es ellos. Calientan tu corazón y alma. Te sientes protegido y ligero como si estuvieras caminando sobre las nubes alrededor de ellos. Su toque es como una chispa que recorre todo tu cuerpo, su voz es el tono más dulce que hayas escuchado en tu vida. Besarlos es como un sueño hecho realidad... y sí, así es como me siento respecto a ti. Eres... abrumador, de la mejor manera posible."

McCree le sonrió, luego tomó la mano izquierda de Genji y le dio un beso.

Pero podía ver cómo el otro parecía inmóvil.

Genji se mordió el labio porque sabía que estaba haciendo que McCree sintiera incómodo de esta manera y estaba a punto de disculparse de nuevo, pero decidió no hacerlo. No ayudaría.

"Sé que simplemente... te quiero cerca," comenzó a explicarse, sin mirarlo directamente.  
"Como... disfruto tu presencia. Disfruto trabajar contigo y... te quiero de esta forma. Besarte es increíble y quiero perderme en ello pero... no siento algo como eso... Pero no porque no quiera corresponderlo, ¿sabes? "

Se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que hizo toda la situación, de cómo estaba desbaratando por completo la confesión de McCree en algo oscuro. La autoconciencia era espantosa.

McCree suspiró, se reacomodó en la cama y Genji hizo lo mismo. El hombre todavía mantenía su mano en la suya y la apretaba ligeramente.

"Honestamente, estaba un poco enamorado de ti desde hace un tiempo, pero no hice nada porque no quería arriesgar nuestra amistad. Y nunca esperé que me correspondieras mis sentimientos porque sé que eres... diferente. Pero nunca te juzgué por eso y no voy a comenzar a juzgarte ahora. Me enamoré de ti porque eres tú. Con o sin sentimientos. E incluso si solo sientes un poco o nada en absoluto, está bien," dijo con firmeza, pero Genji pudo sentir que había algo raro en las cosas que decía.

Que McCree estaba... herido por eso, sin importar lo duro que reaccionaba.

Puso su mano cibernética sobre la de McCree que estaba sosteniendo la otra y lo miró a los ojos.

"Por favor, no te hagas daño. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto si eventualmente te va a destruir," dijo con preocupación.

McCree dejó escapar una seca y breve risa.

"Ya estoy demasiado profundo en ello, está bien," respondió y le dirigió una débil sonrisa. "Sé que ambos queremos estar juntos, ¿no?"

Genji lo miró con incredulidad. Pero finalmente asintió.

"No... no en presencia de los demás, pero... también quiero estar contigo así," confirmó.

Se sentaron en la cama en silencio otra vez.

Genji quitó las manos del agarre de McCree y cruzó sus piernas, apoyando su barbilla en una mano y mirando un punto en la oscuridad de su habitación.

"Mis palabras pueden no significar nada... pero las acciones sí. Todas ellas," dijo después de un rato.

McCree lo miró, podía sentir sus ojos descansando sobre él. Genji se acercó más, envolviendo su brazo libre alrededor de los anchos hombros de McCree.

"No sé si lo notaste o si elegiste no preguntarme nunca sobre eso, pero-" él dudó.

"Cada vez que estábamos en una misión, hacía todo lo posible por protegerte y ayudarte. No puedo contar cuántos de los enemigos que asesiné podrían haberte lastimado. Por supuesto, sé que no se pueden evitar las lesiones o incluso la muerte en esas misiones... pero desobedecí muchas de las órdenes de Reyes para apoyarte. E incluso cuando estábamos fuera de servicio y simplemente aquí en la base... Puede que haya sido jodidamente irritante con mis palabras, pero las cosas que hice, quería mostrarte que disfruto estar contigo. Deseé secretamente que lo entendieras porque mi cabeza no me deja decírtelo de otra manera. McCree, estabas... estabas salvándome. Reyes asignándote a mí estaba literalmente salvándome de volverme loco de mierda aquí. Y me... aferré a ti. Lo ignoré por mucho tiempo, pero ahora no puedo evitarlo. Te necesito y te quiero."

Genji no notó cómo esas palabras habían salido de él, en cómo su voz comenzó a sonar desesperada. Estaba cerca del rostro de McCree otra vez, quería besarlo, empujarlo de nuevo en las sábanas y simplemente devorarlo, perderse por completo en el único hombre en este maldito planeta que le importaba.

Pero no sucedió.

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar el McCree y me llamarás Jesse?" preguntó McCree, dándole un codazo en su costado. Él estaba sonriendo y había lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo como la noche anterior, lágrimas de felicidad.

"No estás... confundido o molesto o... hey, no lo entiendo-," respondió Genji, totalmente confundido al cambiar el tema por completo.

"No lo estoy," respondió McCree en voz baja. Su voz era tan cálida. "Estoy realmente feliz de saber que lo leí correctamente. Que... me amas a tu manera."

"McCree-"

"Es Jesse. Llámame Jesse, por favor."

"Jesse."

El nombre se sintió bien en sus labios. Genji quería decirlo de nuevo, era... extraño llamarlo por su primer nombre, aunque sabía que en inglés estaba totalmente bien llamar a las personas con su primer nombre. Estaba tan acostumbrado a decir McCree.

McCree – Jesse - lo atrajo de nuevo en un abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Te amo, Genji," le susurró al oído. "Y oírte decir mi nombre es la cosa más dulce que he escuchado."

Genji no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, que le hizo ganarse un golpe en la cabeza. Se rió aún más, luego volvió a caer en sus brazos y besó a Jesse suavemente en los labios.

Ahora recordaba por qué Jesse se sentía tan cómodo. Una canción que escuchó cuando era más joven sonaba en su cabeza, las letras le llegaban tan vívidamente que se sentía como si estuviera sonando ahora mismo en su habitación. Era una canción que reconfortaba a Genji, de un anime con el que se involucró cuando era un adulto joven, poco después de que su padre muriera. El anime lo había mantenido a flote mientras todo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando, los abusos que sufría por el clan Shimada empeoraban y Hanzo se alejaba de él, y estaba aún más involucrado en el negocio del clan.

La canción le recordó a Jesse. En cómo las letras encajaban perfectamente sobre cómo Genji pensaba ahora. En cómo Jesse era una persona que podía confortarlo ahora cuando todo lo demás era una mierda absoluta.

"Ahí está la canción," comenzó. "Acabo de recordarlo. Me recuerda a ti, incluso estaba en inglés."

Jesse inclinó un poco la cabeza y curvó los labios. "Cuéntame sobre eso," preguntó.

Genji tarareaba la melodía por un momento, averiguando si acertaba el tono y las letras.

Jesse no parecía conocerla, tal vez porque era una canción del siglo pasado, demasiado vieja para ambos. Curiosamente, el gusto de Genji por la música era un espectro salvaje de todo. Cualquier cosa que pudiera inspirarlo, porque la música lo distraía mucho.

_"Come stand a little bit closer_

_Breathe in and get a bit higher_

_You'll never know what hit you when_

_I get to you_

_Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but_

_Ooh I'd die to find out_

_Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but_

_Ooh I'd die to find out"_

No le importaba si acertaba el tono, solo las letras eran una explicación suficiente de por qué encajaba tan bien.

"Oh," Jesse lo entendió. Ambos se rieron entre dientes.  
"Realmente encaja," agregó poco después. "Un poco vieja la canción, ¿no es así?"

"Eso no importa si la música es genial, ¿no estás de acuerdo?" Genji respondió con una sonrisa. Al parecer, Jesse la había oído antes.

Jesse asintió a eso.

"¿De dónde la sacaste? Me refiero, no parece que seas una persona que busca cosas tan viejas... Morrison se burla de mí todo el tiempo por mis pasatiempos, que también son algo... viejos."

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, Jesse," Genji tarareaba y mordía sus labios.

"Oh, maldita sea, no me hagas sentir más curioso de lo que ya estoy," se quejó Jesse con una risa.

"¿Te atreves a averiguarlo?" Genji se burló, empujándolo suavemente de vuelta a la cama.

"Tal vez más tarde," respondió Jesse y le devolvió un beso. "Todavía estoy un poco cansado de la noche anterior. ¿Qué hora es?"

Genji no se había molestado en mirar la alarma al lado de su cama y se dio la vuelta para verificar.

"5:23 a.m."

"Demonios. Quiero dormir un poco más antes de que ayudemos a Ana," bostezó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Genji de nuevo.

"Pensé que no querías ir," respondió Genji mientras se giraba hacia su amigo.  _Novio_ , en realidad.

"Cambié de opinión," Jesse murmuró en su hombro. "Tú eres la razón."

Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. "Claro, entonces... No habría sido ni la mitad de interesante si no estuvieras allí conmigo," susurró. " _Love."_

" _Te amo_ ", Jesse susurró devuelta, con los ojos entrecerrados sobre la cara de Genji.

「俺もあなたが大好きだよ」murmuró contra los labios de Jesse, besándolo suavemente.

Ninguno de los dos podía realmente quedarse dormido, demasiado ocupados con ser afectuosos el uno con el otro. Había tanta necesidad por el otro, era demasiado reconfortante sentir los besos y los ligeros toques.

Genji se dio cuenta de lo abrumadoramente bien que se sentía ser abierto sobre cómo se preocupaba por Jesse, de lo importante que era para él.

Y estar seguro de que, independientemente de lo diferente que era y de lo poco que podía experimentar en el espectro emocional, el hecho de que Jesse lo amara pese a eso, creyendo que la forma en que Genji se sentía, incluso si todo era cognitivo, era real -le dio a Genji un cierto sentido de la humanidad otra vez.

Que su cuerpo cyborg no lo estaba exponiendo como un monstruo. Jesse no lo rechazó. Jesse lo vio como alguien completamente humano. Diferente, pero alguien digno de amar.

 

* 

 

Ambos acordaron mantener su relación a puerta cerrada. Después de todo, no era asunto de nadie, pero Genji secretamente pensaba en lo emocionante que sería besar a Jesse en frente de todas aquellas personas que lo despreciaron a él y amaban a Jesse.

Los dos eran polos opuestos. Jesse era hiperemocional y empático. Genji carecía por completo de empatía y la mayoría de sus sentimientos eran solo de nivel superficial, pero aun así eran perfectamente compatibles.

El Comandante Reyes notó cómo su desempeño mejoró drásticamente en su siguiente misión.

Cuando preguntó, Genji y Jesse solo se miraron, luego se encogieron de hombros.

"Simplemente practicamos más con la Capitana Amari," comentó Genji.

Ambos sabían que era una completa mentira.

Una buena sin embargo.


End file.
